


At 01:27 AM

by ywdnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, also doyoung is only mentioned, i just needed to let all my yuwin feelings out, nct - Freeform, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywdnct/pseuds/ywdnct
Summary: Mountain man Yuta gets scared by sleeping Sicheng.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fic so please go easy on me. English is not my mother tongue so if there's any grammar mistakes I'm really sorry. Also there's couple swear words but other than that I think it's safe to read. Yuwin is life and I would die for them.

Yuta opened his eyes. ‘Where the fuck am I?’ He lifted his head up and looked around. Computer’s screensaver was illuminating the room and everything was blue. He had fallen asleep on Doyoung’s bed again. He sat up and yawned. He looked at the digital clock on Doyoung’s nightstand. It showed numbers 01:27 am. ‘I should go back to sleep. Today is going to be a long day.’ He stood up and started to walk towards to the shared bunk bed.

“Yuta.” a voice said. Yuta stopped and looked around. Doyoung wasn’t sleeping at the dorm due to his early schedule. Sicheng and he were the only ones in the room. Yuta looked at Sicheng but his eyes were shut. Yuta shaked his head and took a deep breath. He was probably so tired that he was hearing his own. He continued walking towards the bunk bed when Sicheng sat up. 

“Holy shit!” Yuta screamed and fell painfully on the floor. ‘Fuck, hopefully Sicheng didn’t wake up.’ Yuta looked up. His eyes met with Sicheng’s sleepy ones. 

“What are you doing?” Sicheng asked and rubbed his eye. Sicheng’s hair was messy and Yuta find it adorable. ‘Dude, can you focus? You’re supposed to answer to his question not look at him all lovey dovey.’

“I was going to sleep.” Yuta answered and smiled brightly. ‘That went great. Good job.’ However Sicheng didn’t noticed and responded to Yuta’s smile. 

“Okay.. Why are you in the floor?” the chinese boy asked and looked at Yuta in disbelieve. 

“I fell.” Yuta said quickly and stood up. “I’m sorry that I woke you up.” he continued. Sicheng shook his head. Yuta opened his mouth to disagree to whatever Sicheng was going to say.

“It’s okay. I was seeing a bad dream.” he said quietly and looked at the floor. Yuta’s face expression softened and he walked over to Sicheng. He sat down to the bed and put his arm around Sicheng. The younger boy was warm and smelled slightly of lemons. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuta asked and laid his head on the younger's shoulder. Sicheng shook his head quickly and moved away from Yuta. Yuta let his arm fall and he looked at the floor. He felt how a little piece of his heart broke. ‘Okay, that’s little bit exaggerated. Don’t be such a drama mama.’

“I don’t want to talk about it because there’s nothing to talk.” Sicheng said quickly and poked Yuta’s arm. Yuta looked up and almost choked up on his own spit. Sicheng looked at him with warmth and Yuta sweared that he could see the hearts in the younger’s eyes. “Don’t be sad.” the younger continued and he was so close that Yuta felt his breath in his face. Yuta swallowed slowly and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sicheng started pouting and hugged the older. “Please, don’t worry about me.” the younger whined. For a second Yuta wasn’t sure what was happening but he recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around the younger’s body. 

“Of course I worry about you. I love you so of course I’m going to be worried about you.” Yuta said and buried his face on Sicheng’s hair. Yuta felt how the younger’s body froze. ‘Oh shit. Did I just confess to Sicheng? you stUPID!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SELF CONTROL?!’ Yuta quickly let go of the younger and pushed him further. “Oh, look at the time. It’s time go to sleep. Good night.” Yuta said as he stood up. 

“No, wait.” Sicheng said and grabbed Yuta’s arm. The older turned around and looked at the younger’s face. There was a slight panic in Sicheng’s face. “I’m.. I mean could you maybe sleep next to me?” the younger said slowly as he looked into the older's eyes. Yuta’s heart almost stopped. 

“Okay.” he said. Sicheng smiled brightly and Yuta forgot how to breath. Sicheng laid down in the bed and looked at him patiently. Yuta climbed to the bed and laid next to Sicheng. The younger immediately snuggled closer. Yuta wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him closer. Sicheng’s nose brushed Yuta’s collarbone and Yuta felt how his face turned red. 

“Good night.” the younger said. Yuta only hummed back because he didn’t trust his voice. The older listened how the younger's breathing became slower and he closed his eyes. Yuta tightened his grip and he started to drift off. “I love you too.” the younger whispered. Yuta smiled and kissed the top of Sicheng’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day/evening/morning!  
> Tumblr: nctskz


End file.
